Becoming
by TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: While Matthew is cleaning, a song he's never heard before comes on. Gilbert choses that time to make an impromptu visit to find his Birdie frozen. What is going on with Mattie? What is this 'Becoming?


**This is something I came up with listening to my iPod. The song that played was "Circles" by Hollywood Undead. This kinda popped up :) The boys are kinda ooc, but that's okay. I know I have a request to do, and I need to work on FHTH, but I'm lazy and I procrastinate! I'm a teenage girl! SHEESH!**

**Anyway, the names (mine) are made up. Mingyua and Sijref :| Odd. I WAS going to make Sijref like Gil, but then decided against it X| Gil would've been Becoming Prussia or somtin'. IDK.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

Matthew Williams, personified Canada, was cleaning house. Not for any special reason but for he wanted to. He had gotten most of his household chores done when a song he'd never heard came on.

"Take my hand lets go somewhere we can rest our souls. We'll sit where it's warm you say 'look we're here alone'"

He ignored it, figuring his brother Alfred had been messing with his iPod again. However when it came on again he stopped to listen. Matthew began to get a headache and it seemed to him that the music was getting louder. Finally he opened his eyes, intent on shutting off the song, when he realized he couldn't move. Matthew was preparing to panic, albeit quietly, when he blacked out.

Gilbert Beildschmidt, personified ex-nation of Prussia, didn't even bother to knock this time.

"MATTIE! THE AWESOMENESS IS HERE AND REQUESTING YOUR DELICIOUS MAPLE PANCAKES! WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING DROP IT NOW AND MAKE ME FOOD." And them remembering the last time he'd been here and almost beat with a hockey stick due to, as Gilbert himself like to put it "PMS Mattie", for not saying please he added one though not as loudly. With no reply of any kind he wandered through the Fabreeze-scented house, calling for the blond Canadian as he went. He finally spotted a stray curl and a hunched red sweater minutes after his initial "break-in" .

"Birdie!" he cheered, "Why haven't you responded to the awesome me?"

Gilbert got no answer from his blond friend. He proceeded to the front of the couch only to see Matthew staring off into space. His eyes were half closed and his jaw slightly dropped.

"Mattie?Birdie? Hey, Matt! Answer me!" Gilbert glared at the immobile blond. He got no reply and plopped down in front of his friend. "Matt. Hey, Matt. Wake up dude. Seriously Matt, this isn't awesome. Matt?" the Prussian did all he could think of trying to wake his friend. Gilbert pinched Matthew's cheeks, pulled his hair, pushed him off the couch, and even did a saucy puppet show! But he got no reply. So, having tired himself out by doing a lot of nothing and making Matt's house messy again, he fell asleep to wait out this... Whatever this was.

* * *

"Hello?" Matthew called out. Wherever he was it was foggy and cold, even for him. And he personified Canada! Canada could freeze and he'd barely feel it! He shivered, rubbing his arms. He saw a vague movement through the fog, and despite screaming instincts moved closer to it. The thing was flitting around like a butterfly, though it was far too large to be one. Matthew could tell that even from the shadow.

"H-h-hello?" He stuttered, squinting. He got no reply from whatever it was. He blonde nation moved closer. The shadow disappeared, and he moved toward it again. But instead of another step onto solid ground, he mad a step into nothing. Desperately reeling and throwing himself back, Matthew's other foot slipped from beneath him. And then he was falling.

Down, down, down he went. The darkness was black, the only sound his screams and, when he paused, his labored breathing.

* * *

Gilbert had no idea what to do when Matthew started screaming and flailing. No matter what he did the younger nation would not wake up out of this stupid trance, and that stupid music would NOT stop PLAYING. He'd gone almost far enough to unplug the radio, but couldn't find the outlet. Doing what he could, Gilbert held down his friend's arms so he wouldn't anything and break it, risking injury to all three parties.

* * *

When Matthew felt his arms stuck, he began to struggle more. He couldn't break free of what held him, and he seemed to be falling faster now.

"I don't want to die! I've got a nation to run! I've got an idiot brother, an idiot friend, idiot parents, and an idiot bear to look after!" Matthew screamed in terror as a bright light appeared beneath him. The light grew closer rapidly, and then Matthew was through it. He clenched his eyes shut as a forest came up to meet him rapidly. "I DONT WANNA DIE!" he screamed again. And then, he came to a halt. It wasn't a slow halt, but it wasn't a bone shattering, heart stopping, breath loosing stop. When Matthew opened his eyes again, he was floating. Below him was a village, and what looked like children playing. Indians, brown and white surprisingly, moved easily with each other. Black, brown, white, and red Children played together. Matthew's sight was focused on a pair by not of his own will.

"Mingyua! Mingyua!" A brown skinned child called to his friend. The friend, Matthew somehow knew, was Matthew himself. The younger Matthew, Mingyua, looked over.

"Ya, Sijref?" he asked. The child, cute chubby kid, walked over on stubby toddler legs. His words were clear.

"The elders are choosing tonight!" Sijref said excitedly. Mingyua smiled in delight and clapped his hands.

"This is so exciting," Mingyua squeaked, "Whoever is chosen gets to live forever!"

"Boys, don't talk of the Becoming." an adult called, "Get out. Go play." The boys scurried out of the camp.

Matthew watched in confusion. If that was him, why didn't he remember? He remembered everything from the time he was even just a province. The spirit-nation was now following the kids feeling like France or Spain.

For a while, they simply played. Then they grew nearer and nearer to a gorge. Matthew wanted to tell them to be careful, to get away, to go back to he camp. But his voice wouldn't work, and he was stuck with the job of watching. As thy drew closer Matthew became more frantic. He floated over to try and move the children away.

A low growl stopped him before he could try. A bear, white, stood between the boys and safety. The only place for them to go now was the gorge or climb a tree. The bear was protecting her cubs, but neither of the boys could tell. They scattered like leaves in the wind, one going to the gorge and the other to climb the trees. In blind fear Mingyua bolted toward the gorge. Matthew watched the blonde head disappear and heard Sijref scream.

"MINGYUA!" Matthew couldn't tell where Sijref's voice ended and his began as they hollered in mutual terror for the boy. No longer seeing the boys, the bear snuffled and left. She took two of the cubs and left a third. The third wandered over, appearing to be either forgotten or ignored. It sat on its haunches and let out a cry.

"Maaaa... Thweewww..." It called. Sijref climbed out of his tree, rushing to the gorge but stopping just before where it ended.

"Mingyua! MINGYUA!" Sijref called desperately for his friend before seeing the mangled body. Matthew hovered over the boy, looking down at himself in worry. How could he still be here if he had fallen down the gorge and into those rocks? The metallic scent of blood reached his nose at least 5 meters away!

Time seemed to distort. It slowed, and then Matthew watched as Sijref disappeared and only the cub remained. In a matter of moments it was down next to Mingyua. As soon as the bear did that, time resumed for a brief moment as it uttered a three word phrase Matthew knew all too well.

"Who are you?"

Time snapped again, and suddenly Sijref and some adults were there. The adults hmm-ed and haa-ed for a few moments before finding a way down to retrieve the broken boy. The cub followed the limp body, and Matthew knew that his breath was shallow, his heart beat hardly there. Sijref looked like he had been crying and he followed the solemn procession trying not the cry. The white bear cub followed on wobbly legs.

Back at the camp Mingyua was taken to the healer's tent. Sijref stood outside it anxiously until he was taken away during dusk. As much as Matthew wanted to stay with Mingyua, he followed the brown-skinned boy instead.

"It is time for the Becoming! One of you children shall become this very ground we live on and be bonded to it for eternity. Your partner shall be this young elk eater. Now listen, that which hears it shall know and shall be able to become one with our land."

For a time all in the camp was silent. And then Sijref's scream split the air.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! It's scaring me! Tell it to stop!" Sijref shrieked, covering his ears. The adults congratulated the boy before leaving the tent rapidly. One of the elders approached the trembling toddler. he gently removed Sijref's hands and kissed the boys ears. Immediately he quit screaming.

"what was that?" he asked in a shaky, terrified whisper.

"That was our land speaking to you. She is yours, and so your life is combined in hers. If she hurts so shall you. If you are hurt, no matter what you are hurt from you shall heal." Sijref considered this in wide eyed wonder. Matthew realized what he was going to ask with a sinking heart.

"Sijref, don't! Don't do it! Let him go! Let ME go!" Matthew wanted to shake this kid, this boy, this best damn friend of his. Sijref opened his mouth. "No kid don't! Don't please!"

"Could I give it Mingyua?"

"NO!" Matthew screamed, actually screamed. "I won't permit it you may not! Absolutely out of the question! You are keeping it! Just let me go Sij!"

Abruptly Matthew was caught in the boy's memories, and he startled as though he'd been shocked.

The boys, Sijref offering Mingyua a hand. They climbed a hill, Mingyua looking around.

"Sijref! Look! We're here alone!" he said.

The boys sitting in that same hill during the day. They were still alone and Matthew knew they were warm.

Memories cycled through the boy and Matthew felt his pain at leaving Mingyua as though it were his own. He felt the guilt and shame at abandoning him. Matthew knew that if Mingyua died Sijref would never forgive himself, and end up being useless for Canada in the future.

"I suppose it can be done. We will need your blood and your breath." the elder nodded. Time warped, and then Matthew was hovering above his young self. The polar bear cub licked his face.

"Who are you?" He asked the battered boy softly. Nobody heard him, focused on Sijref. The brown boy held a knife above his wrist, terror and determination in his hazel eyes. Matthew wanted to laugh and cry, both slap and hug the kid.

"I, Sijref, transfer blood and breath to Mingyua so he may live, prosper, and heal, and forget." Sijref's voice shook, and then firmed as he went on. With that he cut his wrist. He then put the blood over the unconscious Mingyua's mouth so that ten drops dripped into it. Then he took his wrist into his own mouth and licked the blood off. He wound healed almost instantly. After this he bent over Mingyua, taking a deep breath.

"You are my best friend Mingya. I love you, forever and ever, beyond death due us part." he murmured softly and connected lips with Matthew. Canada swore he felt not only his body, but his country shake. The adults shook, but their focused stayed on the boys. Sijref took several breathes through his nose and exhaling them through his mouth and into Mingyua. "I'd give it all just have your eternity. It's all that assures me your life, it's worth all this hurts me. The cub chose you, I was second. This is for you, Mingyua, so don't screw it up."

And then he collapsed. Mingyua's eyes opened up a split second later, and he began to scream.

'So that's why my voice is like this.' Matthew thought errantly as he watched his younger self scream his throat bloody.

Time snapped once more. Sijref and Mingyua stood toe-to-toe. Sijref was taller than Mingyua, and they wore sad smiles. The cub stood next to Mingyua, half asleep.

"Thank you, Sijref." Mingyua said softly. His throat was wrapped in gauze. Sijref nodded, and then vanished into the wind with a smile. Matthew realized then that he Sijref Mingyua had just spoken to was a ghost. Mingyua then turned to Matthew.

"So now you know." the boy said.

"You know I'm here?" Matthew gasped. Mingyua nodded.

"It was time for you to remember. She demanded so, and so it was." Mingyua told him, blue violet eyes glimmering with more secrets.

"W-what happened to...?" Matthew gulped. Mingyua looked at the ground where Sijref had vanished above and then knelt down, touching the ground with his fingers.

"He gave his life for mine... Ours. His spirit occasionally lives on, though he disappeared when the settlers took over. Sijref still loves us, much as we love..." Mingyua shot Matthew a small knowing smile, and Matthew felt his face flush.

"He-he's just my best friend!" Matthew protested.

"So wAs Sijref. It is okay for it to develop to more." Mingyua shrugged. "Matthew, love is love. Not lust, not coveting, not desire. Love is love."

As Matthew felt his body freeze again, his eyes shot to Mingyua. He held Kimajiro in one hand, and the other was Sijref.

"Sijref was my love. Don't let yours slip away, Matthew. Cling tightly as long as you can. Aim for love forever. What else can nations hope for?" Matthew heard as his sight faded.

* * *

Gilbert was getting honest to god worried. It was almost six hours since he'd arrived, the sun was going down, and Matthew was STILL unconscious! He showed no signs of waking, but Gilbert wasn't about to leave him. The albino had moved Matthew off the floor and onto the couch, Gilbert sitting first and putting Matthew's head in his lap. At first the albino had blushed at this, and then told himself he was too awesome to care since he was helping his Mattie.

That had been five and a half hours ago, thirty minutes after he'd arrived. Gilbert was beginning to fall asleep when he felt movement on his lap. He looked down in shock. Matthew half opened his violet eyes, squinting slightly.

"Gil...bert...?" he mumbled.

"the one and awesome." Gilbert replied, showing both relief and haughtiness at the same time. "It's about damn time you woke up. You've been out since, like, two! And you screamed and flailed and..."

Overcome with a sudden rush of emotion, Matthew reached up to hug Gilbert. Feeling it as well Gilbert squeezed the younger man as strong as he could. He let go slightly so Matthew could breathe, and moved his lips to the blonde's ear.

"Don't ever worry me like that again Birdie." He growled. Matthew pulled back to look at him, eyes searching for something in the older man. Gilbert had a grand total of .69 seconds before Matthew's lips met his own. He didn't know what brought it on but he wasn't complaining. Instead he moved his arms so that one held the back of the Canadian's head and the other his waist. Matthew moved both his hands to hold tightly to Gilbert's silver hair. The pair sat like that for a while, learning each other just a bit more intimately. When they finally pulled back they simply stared at the other, gasping.

"Well," Gilbert got his breath back first, "Not that I'm complaining but what the hell was that for?"

"Oh, uh, just that I love you." Matthew replied. Gilbert didn't even feel shocked.

"Yeah. Me too. I love you too."

* * *

"So why're we here Birdie?" Gilbert asked. Matthew was a few steps in front of him, stopping in front of a well-aged tree.

"Because if it weren't for Sijref I wouldn't be here." Matthew replied. Gilbert nodded, finding this a good answer. Matthew has brought flowers, a shiny stone from a gorge they had already passed, and a picture. The picture was of Matthew and Kumajiro.

As Gilbert watched, the wind picked up and a form came into view. A brown skinned man with wild black hair and hazel eyes appeared. He wore the garb of a warrior, but had the face of an old friend. Matthew didn't hesitate walking up, although Gilbert did. The albino wondered just how the HELL this guy had appeared out of no-freaking-where!

"Sijref," Matthew breathed with a smile. "I am sorry I haven't seen you. Mingyua disappeared for a while, so I forgot. But he's back and-oh, Sijref, I met Gilbert. He's my boyfriend."

Sijref looked behind Matthew to where Gilbert stood with a neutral expression on his face. When the ghost looked at him, however, he gave a small smile and a little wave. Sijref eyes him for a moment before smiling and nodding to Matthew. When Matthew stepped back to stand beside Gilbert a gust of wind blew. It blinded the pair for a few moments and they stood, holding onto each other and burying their heads in each other. When the wind disappeared they looked back. A Matthew doppelgänger stood next to Sijref now.

"M-Mingyua!" Matthew smiled again in greeting. Mingyua nodded at Canada and Prussia. For a few moments the pair of couples watched each other. Finally another wind blew as Sijref bent down to kiss Mingyua on the mouth. Mingyua looked happy, standing to reach him. Gilbert tightened his grip on Matthew, who chuckled and pulled his head down so they could kiss as well.

When the wind disappeared only Matthew and Gilbert were left, kissing in the wind.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad, suckish? Dare I say it... AWESOME?**

**R&R or you shall become one with France... ;D**


End file.
